


The Bonds Grow

by kijikun, Obstinate Nocturna (ChrisCrossed)



Series: Bonds of Cybertron [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fusion, First Time, M/M, Rodimus and Starscream are sparklings, Shockwave/Soundwave - Freeform, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCrossed/pseuds/Obstinate%20Nocturna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now in Kaon before the honeymoon, Optimus finds himself on unfamiliar footing in more way than one. Unfamiliar, but not unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonds Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to our wonderful beta harutemu.
> 
> Vocabulary notes:  
> Atta = Sire  
> Caer = Carrier  
> Creators = Parents  
> Amica endura = platonic life bond, "best friends"  
> Conjunx endura = love bond, marriage
> 
> Time Units:  
> Vorns = ~83 years  
> Orn = ~1 day  
> Decacycle = ~3 weeks  
> Joor = ~1 hour  
> klik = ~ 1 sec

**The Bonds Grow**

**\-------**

Optimus had stood in front of crowds many times in his functioning since becoming Prime -- but it never felt any easier or less daunting. Plus this time he didn't have any sort of speech prepared and knew little of what would be expected of him. The crowd's vocalizers had to be shorting from the approval they showed as he stepped into view carrying Rodimus.

Rodimus shrunk back into his arms unused to so many mechs or such a public space. Gently he set Rodimus down after a moment so he could hold his new brother's hand. 

Optimus' intake felt tight as Megatron took his hand and kissed the back of it. His processor felt like it was glitching. He knew from the archives what a traditional consort of a Kaon Warlord was expected to do and say when being presented but --

"People of Kaon," Megatron announced to the crowds just below them, holding up Optimus hand. "I give to you my bonded, Optimus Prime."

\-- he was hardly traditional.

The Kaonites were -- much more demonstrative about their opinion of their union, Optimus thought, as well as much more supportive than Iacon citizens had been. A cheer went up from the crowd, almost a roar, and Optimus was glad his facemask concealed his flush.

"I also present my bonded's sparkling and now my own, Rodimus," Megatron said, gesturing to the sparkling holding Starscream's hand. "While Optimus and I have taken a great step towards peace for the future the future lies for all of us in sparklings. For the future is theirs and we merely safeguard it for them."

Optimus, though he would be embarrassed to mention it to anyone, felt a bit smitten at his bonded's way with glyphs. 

Rodimus hid partially behind Starscream, as well as he could holding the tiny Seeker’s hand, entirely unused to being in front of crowds like this. That, Optimus knew, was at least partially his fault; he’d kept Rodimus hidden in an effort to keep him safe and away from the scrutiny of the Senate.

"Optimus, would you like to say some words to your new people?"

Optimus looked over at Megatron, surprised, “I -- what should I say?” He asked softly, still unsure.

Megatron smiled and kissed his hand again. "Whatever you would like, brightspark, even if just hello."

Optimus flushed at the endearment and the kiss. "I'll try." Then facing the crowds, he spoke; "I am very gratified and warmed by your welcome. I look forward to getting to know Kaon and it's people. As well as having you get to know me and Rodimus."

The gathered mechs all cheered again. 

Megatron squeezed the hand still holding his, smiling approvingly, before they all went inside. Back into the stone and crystal embrace of the Citadel. He'd thought on first sight of the Kaon Citadel that it would be cold inside -- but he found it warm in more than just temperature. Their steps echoed against the bare tiles, so different the the fine woven mesh rugs that covered most of the floors in the Primal Palace. 

"See that wasn't so bad. I thought such things would come naturally for you, Optimus. You are known as quite the inspiring orator," Megatron praised, bringing Optimus' servos to his mouth again.

Rodimus and Starscream giggled and squeaked. "More kissing," Starscream whispered between giggles to Rodimus.

“When I have a chance to write them and practice beforehand, perhaps,” Optimus admitted, “I am not very good at improvising on the fly like that.”

"You did wonderfully." Megatron tone was warm and Optimus wanted to believe him. 

"There were a lot of people caer!" Rodimus interrupted, when his giggling fit was done.

Optimus smiled down at Rodimus, running his hand over his sparkling’s helm, “Yes, there were, you did very well, Rodimus.”

"It's okay, Roddi," Starscream told him. "I got real scared too when sire first brought me here! But it got better."

Megatron chuckled, “I couldn’t introduce him to anyone for cycles without him hiding behind my legs or wings,” he told Optimus in a conspiratorial tone.

"Sire," Starscream whined.

“Peace, little one,” Megatron laughed, petting Starscream’s wings, “I’ll stop teasing you.”

Starscream pouted and Rodimus giggled. 

"Star, why don't you take Rodimus to see your room and play area?" Megatron suggested gently. "You'll find the rest of the things Optimus and I must see to this orn very boring."

The idea seemed to brighten the little Seeker considerably, “Mm’kay! C’mon Roddi!” Starscream said, taking Rodimus’ hand and tugging him off. "I got lots of neat toys!"

Optimus took a step after the two of them before catching himself. Megatron put a hand on his shoulder, “No one will dare harm them here, Optimus, I promise.”

"I still worry," Optimus said softly, optics trained on them until they were out of sight. "Though I know you have more reason to than I."

Megatron grimaced, “Yes. After Tarn’s _last_ attempt on Starscream’s life, I made sure that it would never be able to happen again. They are safe. None here would hurt them and more than a few would lay down their lives for them. Drift will join them soon.”

Optimus nodded, still looking the way they'd gone. "I suppose we do have many things to still do," he said wistfully, wishing he could just join them in play and get to know his new sparkling better.

“Indeed. Our itinerary, however, is not as complicated as it was in Iacon, something I believe we’re both thankful for,” Megatron chuckled, kissing his servos again. "Do not fear, I will have you back to them as soon as I can."

Optimus flushed again. "If you keep being so charming we might be delayed more." He felt his faceplates heat and fought the urge to hide behind his battle mask.

“I don’t think I’d find myself complaining,” Megatron smirked, pulling Optimus closer. 

“My Lord Megatron,” another voice came from down the hall, making both mechs turn.

“Hello Shockwave,” Megatron said, sounding rather un-amused with their new guest, "I hope you are well?"

Shockwave bowed slightly. "I am pleased you have returned to us for at least a short time." His single optic trained itself on Optimus. "Welcome, Prime."

"Greetings Shockwave." He kept his tone polite even as his professor scrambled. Was this was the same Shockwave who'd been a Senator before he'd become Prime? He'd heard something terrible had been done to the Senator and scientist and that he had fled Iacon. "I am please to meet you."

"Lord Megatron, Soundwave needs to speak to you about a great many things before your --- honeymoon," Shockwave seemed to pause for a klik, "We are both pleased that you and your new bondmate seem to be coming to accords and wish you happiness."

“Of course he does,” Megatron ex-vented, then leaned over to kiss Optimus gently, “My apologies, Optimus. It seems I must leave you in Shockwave’s more than capable servos for now. Shockwave, do try to be polite.” The last was said teasingly and a smile towards Shockwave.

"I am always polite."

"Do not monopolize the sparklings," Megatron chuckled.

"I would never, my lord."

"Of course, not," Megatron stole a quick kiss from Optimus. "I will see you later," he rumbled, voice full of promise.

Optimus nodded, feeling a little -- well not lost. He was the Prime of Cybertron and had led Iacon. He was just -- dazed. From the kiss of course. But also if this was the Shockwave he thought it was -- he hoped the mech did not bear him ill will for carrying the title of Prime or being of Iacon. "Shockwave, what is on our plans, then? I apologize for you having to play sparkling sitter to me"

"It would be logical that you were shown around the Citadel, though you will not be residing here full time," Shockwave offered neutrally. "I have taken the liberty of setting up Rodimus’ rooms adjoining Starscream's which ajoins the ones you will partly share with Lord Megatron. There is room for more sparklings rooms in the future if it comes to that."

Optimus flushed, “I -- thank you, Shockwave, that is very thoughtful. Though we have no plans for -- that is to say -- ”

Shockwave's turned his helm more toward Optimus. "My apologies, Prime. I," there was an odd pause, "My bondmate and I have wished for sparkling for a vorn. Though unlogical my desire for such an outcome spills into my other calculations."

“Oh, I see. I hope you soon have a sparkling to share your lives with. Rodimus has been a joy,” Optimus said, a little relieved. Megatron had assured him that there were no expectations as to having more sparklings, but hearing it from one of Megatron’s high level commanders helped set the fear at ease. "And please, Optimus is fine."

"Thank you." Shockwave tilted his helm again, in what seemed like approval."Come, we have much to see, Optimus."

Optimus nodded, and gestured to Shockwave. “Please, lead the way.”

 

**\-----------------**

 

Megatron looked up from signing yet another form and approving another plan that Soundwave normally wouldn't have bothered him with and smile at his oldest friend and most trusted advisor and Chancellor. 

"Soundwave, most of this you could have handled yourself." Megatron mused aloud, field rich with good humor. "Could it be you wanted me alone for another reason?"

"Wished to ascertain Megatron's true intentions and feelings towards Optimus Prime," Soundwave said. "Wished to visit with friend after time away.

“My intentions are the same as they ever were,” Megatron assured him. “The fact that Optimus is pleasant company and our personalities are more compatible than expected is merely a happy accident.”

Soundwave’s visor went up, his battle mask down. "Megatron, I ask as your friend. You have been very affectionate and attached to the Prime since you arrived. Wish to know state of your spark and spark bond," his vocalizations were half static, as they always were when he used his 'true' vocalizer. Long damaged, long refused to fix. Shockwave had often offered to fix Soundwave's vocalizer, but - from what Soundwave had told Megatron - he'd refused until Shockwave could have what had been stolen from him restored. That had put an end to that, and marked their relationship growing deeper, much to Megatron's joy for his friends.

Megatron hesitated only a moment, before ex-venting in huff. There was no point in lying to a telepath, or his dearest friend. “I -- have found myself very attached to Optimus,” he admitted, “It has -- changed my plans. I never expected to _like_ him, much less have any affection for him.”

"I have detected a great deal of affection for you from him," Soundwave allowed, carefully, stroking Laserbeak’s head. "Your sparks have a detectable resonance. It worries me."

“Detectable?” Megatron asked, surprised, “We’ve only merged the once,” he said, touching his spark. 

"Affirmative." 

"I will be careful, Soundwave," Megatron assured him, finally. "I'm not going to lose my head over Prime, but it will make this all go smoother if we have some affection and attraction to each other."

Soundwave frowned slightly. "I wished a match for you like I have found with Shockwave."

Megatron put his hand on Soundwave's shoulder. "Not all of us can be so lucky, my friend, but I do think with Optimus I can find some not insignificant measure of happiness."

Soundwave huffed in response, and Megatron clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Now, are you done stalling me or can we both get back to our mates?”

"Shockwave: probably showing Prime the sparklings’ rooms," Soundwave’s tone was full of longing.

Megatron's expression went softer. "Soundwave, have you both considered adopting? I know how much you both want -- "

"Unneeded," Soundwave said with a tiny smile, before it disappeared behind his battle mask. He tapped his over his own spark chamber. 

“You’re sparked?” Megatron asked, shocked, then a grin spread over his face, clapping both his hands on Soundwave’s shoulder struts, “Congratulations, Soundwave! Does Shockwave know yet?”

"Negative. Plan: tell him after Lord returned. He will be informed tonight." 

“Well, then I won’t keep you any longer,” Megatron chuckled, “The two of you will make excellent creators.”

"Thank you, Lord Megatron," Soundwave said, the title sounding like an affectionate nickname coming from his oldest friend. 

Megatron cuffed him jokingly, “Clearly leaving you in charge only encourages this kind of sass. I’ll have to make sure to not do it again in the future.”

"Good," Soundwave commented as he left, most likely to find his bondmate.

Which sounded like an excellent idea, now that Megatron thought about it, and decided he would do the same.

It didn't take long to find Optimus -- he discounted the strange pull he felt in his spark in Optimus direction. His new bondmate was in the crystal gardens. "How do you like your new home?"

Optimus looked over at him, not seeming surprised at all to see Megatron standing there. “It’s nothing like what I’ve been told about Kaon. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised by that.”

"It has taken a great deal of rebuilding to get to this point," Megatron told him, looking out across the garden. It was open to all citizens of Kaon and he could remember when it was just a few dark crystals barely alive from all the pollution. Kaon had come a long way. He hoped Tarn too returned to its former glory as Kaon had one vorn. Kaon was his home of choice but he'd been created in Tarn. "A great deal of work from all Kaon's citizens. I merely gave them the chance to make this possible" 

“It’s beautiful, Megatron. You and your people have done well in rebuilding Kaon,” Optimus gushed. "I've seen archival images and memory files of what she looked like a few vorns ago."

Megatron smiled, pushing away thoughts of how _young_ his bondmate was compared to him. Perhaps young and optimistic was what Iacon and Cybertron as a whole needed now. "Thank you. Though the people deserve your praise more. I fear I'm not good for much than leading battles and strategies. Did you approve of the sparklings rooms?"

“I disagree on that being all you’re good for -- but I'll let it be for now so I can make a full report later on all your good points. And yes -- though I don’t think it would have mattered if I hadn’t. Rodimus certainly approved and that's what mattered most,” Optimus chuckled, “Having him so close is a relief, though.”

"I thought he would enjoy the climbing netting as Starscream does, he may not be a seekerling but his spoiler does speak of some flight frame in his CNA," Megatron rumbled. "Shockwave did most of the work."

“I will admit I’ve had more than a little trouble keeping Rodimus from climbing onto the highest thing he can find and jumping off,” Optimus laughed lightly. "And I'm very grateful Shockwave took the time. I know he must be busy with his work."

Megatron took Optimus' hand and kissed the back of it. "Starscream often likes to climb high and then jump for the nearest mech hoping he'll fly. It was rather vexing at first. Shockwave suggested climbing rigs first"

“Oh dear. And I suppose telling him to wait until his anti-gravs come in didn't help at all?” Optimus smiled, though his face tinted pink with engeron. Megatron was coming to adore how easily his new bondmate blushed.

Megatron laughed kindly. "Would it work for Rodimus?"

“Doubtful.”

With another chuckle, Megatron pulled Optimus closer. "Our little ones will certain keep us on our toes won't they?"

“They were already doing that on their own,” Optimus pointed out, his hands on Megatron’s shoulder struts, “I can’t imagine the two of them being together will make it _less_ likely.”

Megatron ducked his head down and kissed Optimus gently as he knew how. "This is very true. I am sure we will manage. Tell me -- did Shockwave show you our rooms?"

Optimus flushed slightly again, yes Megatron was becoming very fond of that. “He was kind enough to show me where they were, but, ah -- he thought it would be best if you showed me yourself.”

Megatron's engine revved and he pressed another kiss to Optimus' willing mouth before stepping back. "Let us show it to you then. We might only be spending a few orns before our -- honeymoon -- but I want you to feel at home."

Optimus curled his servos around Megatron’s, “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

"You made sure my stay in Iacon was as pleasant as possible, I should return the favor," he purred. 

“I -- was only doing my duty as Prime for my future bondmate,” Optimus said, faceplates flushing darker.

"Then I will do my duty as your bondmate as well," Megatron said, stroking his servos over Optimus'. "Our sparks call to each other, Optimus."

Optimus shuddered pressing close. "Yes."

“Come, let us check on the sparklings, and then we will answer their call,” Megatron rumbled, fighting the urge to press Optimus against one of the more secluded garden walls

"Yes," Optimus purred back, letting Megatron led him back inside away from the crystal garden.

 

**\-----------------**

 

Optimus looked around the berthroom he would be sharing with his conjunx during their stay in Kaon. He'd imagined before that it would be grand and luxurious. Full of trophies. 

That had been before he'd met Megatron and his thoughts had changed some but -- this was still far more restrained than he'd imagined even on the trip from Iacon to Kaon.

“I have never been one for fineries,” Megatron chuckled, obviously seeing the surprise on Optimus’ face on the lack of decoration in the suite, “You’re welcome to change it however you wish, of course. These are your rooms now as well.”

"No, I like it," Optimus said gently, looking about a little more. "You've seen my rooms in Iacon. 

At spark I'm still a low level data archivist." 

“I never would have guessed, with the towers of datapads scattered everywhere,” Megatron teased, remembering his brief stay in Optimus' berthroom.

Optimus rubbed the back of his helm. "I forget to put them away and I read berthtime stories to Rodimus -- and things just -- piled up with all my duties and the Senate -- ”

Megatron took his hands and led him to a padded bench. "I'm teasing you, Optimus. I find it charming and refreshing. I hope in the future we have a great deal of time to discuss poetry and literature and share both with our sparklings."

Optimus smiled, spark warming as they crossed the floor. “I’d like that, very much.”

He chuckled and kissed Optimus. "Oh, Optimus, my spark and frame crave you. If you’re still willing, I desire to -- _consummate_ our union."

Optimus’ spark pulsed hot in its chamber, “Yes, please,” he nearly moaned against Megatron’s mouth.

Megatron deepened the kiss stroking his servos along Optimus' transformation seems."You are so beautiful, my Optimus, in processor and frame."

He shivered, leaning heavily against Megatron, “Megatron, please.”

"Please what my lovely mate?" Megatron purred into his audial. 

“I want -- I want you to -- to spike me,” Optimus said, flushing brightly, “Please.”

Megatron captured his mouth again, fingers stroking seams and teasing wires. When he finally let Optimus vent from his intake again, he was rumbling deep in his engine. "Not here. We will do this properly in our berth," he paused framing Optimus' face with his hands. "If you are sure. Optimus, I would never ask or demand this of you as any part of the agreements that drove us to bond. We do this for ourselves or not at all."

“I know,” Optimus told him, smiling gently, “I wouldn’t have asked you if I thought otherwise. I want this, Megatron, for us. Not for anything anyone else expects of us.”

Megatron's smile warmed Optimus’ spark as did the way the warframe leaned forward and gently nuzzled their helms together. Optimus tilted his head back to kiss Megatron, his servos finding the seams of Megatron’s shoulder struts.

Purring loud and rough, Megatron nuzzled him once more. "Come my consort, the berth will be far more comfortable and I wish to see you spread out for me."

Optimus shivered, nodding and letting Megatron lead him to the simple berth. He swallowed, nervous, as he sat at the edge of the mattress for a brief moment before pulling himself further onto the berth and laying back, supporting himself on his elbows as he looked up at Megatron.

Megatron kissed his mouth again then began to kiss down his neck cables. "I can feel your spark through your plating," he murmured. "So beautiful."

Optimus flushed, “If you say so.”

"I do," he purred.

"You, perhaps, should get your optics checked," Optimus half teased, as he squirmed from more than embarrassment. His chest locks clicked open at the first touch of Megatron's glossa and his array panel sent pings to his HUD.

Megatron chuckled, the sound seeming to shoot straight to Optimus’ spark chamber, “Eager, are we?”

He squirmed more under Megatron's gaze. "Yes," he answered honestly. "Been wanting you since that night."

“The bonding ceremony?” Megatron asked, sounding surprised.

Optimus nodded, legs parting for him. "Even before our sparks touched -- I can't explain it. Please, Megatron. I want to make this real, I want to make this something for _us_."

Megatron let out an almost feral noise, lunging up to capture Optimus’ intake in a kiss again as his claws dug into the Prime’s thighs, hoisting them around his waist.

Back struct arching, Optimus trilled loudly. His servos dug into Megatron's hips joints as he let his array panel retract. Lubricant built up behind the panel dripped down his thighs and onto the berth. "Please -- I want you to be my first," Optimus whispered half ashamed of himself, but running too hot and wanting this mech that his spark and frame wanted even before their sparks had become one.

Megatron smirked, a hand abandoning Optimus’ thigh to slip between his legs; his servos teased Optimus’ valve, tracing the outer mesh but doing no more than dipping inside, “I will be your only, mate,” he rumbled.

At the feel of Megatron's servo so close to the seal made Optimus shudder full frame. "Yes," Optimus told him, surging up for another kiss. "First, last, and only for my frame and my spark."

Megatron chuckled against Optimus’ mouth, servos still rubbing against the swollen mesh of his valve, “My Prime,” he purred, and thrust his servos into Optimus’ valve without any other warning.

Optimus cried out loudly, his legs tried to close instinctively even as his hips bucked. Pain and pleasure shot through his sensor net and into his processor. "Mega -- Megatron!"

“Shh, easy, love, it’ll pass,” Megatron soothed him, carefully thrusting his servos.

Whimpering softly, Optimus clung to Megatron's frame. He buried his face against Megatron's shoulder. His processor trying to untangle the new sensory input and the mix of pleasure and a sensation bordering on pain but fading into an ache that seemed to drive the pleasure higher.

Megatron’s other hand reached up, stroking over Optimus’ helm and antennae comfortingly. His servos never stopped moving, ever so gentle, over the inside of Optimus’ valve.

Optimus shivered as he started to move his hips with the gentle thrust of Megatron's fingers. "Oh -- oh," the sounds escaped his intake almost without his command. The feel of his valve tightening down on those wicked fingers had him clinging the berth below him the mech above him -- anything that would anchor him. Newly touched nodes fired off adding more confusing input.

But he knew one thing for sure, he never wanted Megatron to stop. 

Megatron chuckled, curling the servos in Optimus’ valve and making him gasp and rock against him, “You are _beautiful_ , Optimus,” he complimented lowley, slipping a third servo into Optimus’ valve and spreading them. 

Optimus found he couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed at the way he spread his leg struts or the sounds he made. "Please," he begged, baring himself further to Megatron's optics. "I need _more."_

“And you shall have more,” Megatron assured him, “But I will prepare you properly first. I have no wish to hurt you, Optimus.”

His blunt servos clawed at Megatron's shoulder. "Don't tease me," he whined.

“I cannot help it if you make the most precious noises, Optimus,” Megatron snickered, not unkindly, spreading his servos again.

Another whine escaped his intake. "My Protector -- _please,_ " Optimus begged. "I need you -- frame and spark."

If the way Megatron stopped moving entirely and stared down at him meant anything, he knew _exactly_ what the title Optimus had just called him by meant. Optimus let out a low whine as Megatron pulled his servos from his valve, but then he heard the ‘click’ of a panel unlocking, and his optics immediately dropped downwards.

His glossa wet his lips. Well, that was certainly a spike -- much larger than his own that ached between them. "Wow," he whimpered then flushed brightly. "Pretend I didn't say that."

Megatron grinned -- almost leered -- down at Optimus, “Now why would I wish to do that?” he murmured.

"Because I ruined the mood and I -- " Optimus leaned up and kissed Megatron to keep himself from saying anything else stupid or embarrassing. 

Megatron purred, the vibrations rumbling through his chestplates and straight through Optimus’ to his spark, “You’ve ruined nothing,” Megatron assured him, smirking. "Trust me on that, brightspark."

Optimus couldn't help smiling. "This is just so - different than I thought it would be -- and so much better," he hurried on to assure his bondmate. He hooked his leg around Megatron's hip like he'd read being done in the datapads he'd never admit to reading. He let out another embarrassing noise when it pulled Megatron close enough that the head of his spike nudged against the mesh folds of Optimus’ valve.

“Mm, well I’m glad I’ve exceeded your expectations, Optimus,” Megatron smiled, leaning down to kiss him gently, “Relax for me, love.”

"Trying," Optimus gasped, hiding his face plates against Megatron's shoulder again. His hips seemed to move of their own accord - his systems knew what they wanted. 

Megatron’s hands found his hips, pinning him to the bed -- Optimus was embarrassed that another bout of fluid escaped his valve as he squirmed and found himself all but immobilized."Do you trust me Optimus?"

"Yes," Optimus whispered without hesitation. 

Megatron stroked the side of his helm. "Then let me do this at _my_ pace. I promise we have a long future where you can rush me as often as you like, but for now humor me, my brightspark."

Optimus turned to nuzzle Megatron’s palm, “As you wish,” he murmured, managing to still his hips somewhat.

Slowly, almost too slowly in Optimus thoughts, Megatron sank his spike into Optimus' soaked valve spreading the tender mesh in ways it had never felt before. Nodes fired off in a dizzying flood of sensation. "Perfect," Megatron groaned, resting his helm against Optimus'.

Words were beyond Optimus, his processors drowning in pleasure, limiting his vocalizer to needy mewls and moans and static. His servos dug into Megatron’s shoulders, trying to drag him closer.

"Shh, shh," Megatron crooned, through his vocalizer crackled with static. His slow taking of Optimus obviously wrecking his control. "I've got you, brightspark. I've --- " he cut off with a rolling, growling moan that Optimus felt down to his protoform.

Optimus arched against him, his valve cycling down around the spike splitting him open and making him cry out as the nodes lining his valve were stimulated again in new ways.

It seemed like forever before Megatron was fully seated, but then he was and showering kisses over Optimus' faceplates. "Do you hurt?"

"No," Optimus whimpered. "Now _do something_."

Megatron laughed. "What is it you wish of me my Prime? For me to make love to you until you cannot speak? Or merge our sparks while this deep in you?"

Optimus’ chestplates unlocked, partially sliding out of the way before he consciously realized it.

Megatron engine revved hard. " _Yes,"_ he rumbled, his own chest plates unlocking and sliding back. He started to rock his hips, not withdrawing but stirring his spike inside Optimus' sensitive valve. Optimus moaned, throwing his helm back as his chestplates slid fully out of the way, baring his spark to Megatron’s. He could already feel tendrils of energy creeping out of his spark chamber to meet his bonded’s spark.

With a shudder Megatron brought their chestplates together letting their sparks mingle completely. Optimus cried out again as Megatron's emotions washed over him, as the sense of his bondmate deepened. Their frames rocked together, Megatron starting to thrust in earnest as Optimus clung to him desperate for reasons his frame and coding seemed to understand better than his processor. As the pleasure from his spark started to white out his processor board by board he found himself gasping out; "Fill me, Megatron --- please --"

Megatron’s hips stilled for only a moment before he let out a snarl and drove his spike into Optimus with the hardest thrust yet, the head of his spike squarely hitting Optimus’ ceiling node. Optimus wailed as sparks flew from his frame in a powerful overload, a second hitting him almost before the first had ended as he heard Megatron roar and transfluid fill his valve.

Everything went white. 

When Optimus onlined again, it was to a gentle touch of something wet and warm against the inside of his thighs, and soft kisses being peppered across his faceplates. He managed to online his optics after a moment, smiling blearily at Megatron. “Welcome back,” Megatron murmured, smiling.

Optimus faceplates warmed. "Hi," he squeaked.

Megatron laughed, kissing Optimus’ forehelm, “Hello.”

"Don't tease me," Optimus pleaded, stifling his own laugh. "It's your fault my processor is all muddled."

“I don’t believe it was my fault and my fault alone, Optimus,” Megatron chuckled.

Optimus shook his head grinning. "Unless you are going to admit to a muddled processor I maintain my stance." 

Megatron laughter resonated deep in his frame. "You have bewitched me, my Prime."

"Have I?" Optimus asked sliding his hands up Megatron's sides.

"Atta!" Starscream's voice came from the doorway to the main room that connected to the sparklings rooms. "We're hungry!"

Megatron and Optimus both looked startled by the sudden reminder that their sparklings were still there, only a room away. Megatron buried his faceplates against Optimus’ throat, shoulder struts shaking in silent laughter. Optimus fought the urge to do the same, “We’ll all go to lunch in a little while, Starscream,” Optimus called.

"But we're hungry now!" Rodimus' voice joined his new brother's. "Pleaasse, caer?"

“Give us a moment to get ready, and we’ll go,” Megatron finally answered, his glyphs still amused, “The two of you can clean up your toys while you wait.”

"Yay!" Both sparklings exclaimed and the door shut heavily behind them.

Optimus let out a burst of laughter. "I think we should take Jazz's creators up on the sparkling sitting offers when we are in Polyhex."

“Indeed,” Megatron chuckled, “It wouldn’t do to have to explain to our sparklings where they came from _quite_ this young.”

" -- we could tell them we're wrestling?" Optimus offered with another laugh, burying his face in Megatron's shoulder. "We should get cleaned up."

Megatron kissed his helm before pulling away. "Sadly, we must. Come let's make ourselves presentable for our sparklings."

Optimus found himself very grateful when finished cleaned each other's frames that the sparklings must have made quite the mess to distract them for so long. It seemed the moment they were done, Rodimus and Starscream burst back into the room - this time with a laughing Drift on their heels. 

He found he wouldn't have it any other way.

\---

_End for Now_


End file.
